Garven "Dave" Dreis
Garven "Dave" Dreis was a pilot within the rebels and held the rank of Commander. He took Fives' place in finding the traitor within the rebels. He was a close friend to Narra. Biography Dave was orphaned at the age of 14 during the beginning of the clone wars. He later served with his brothers under Anakin Skywalker and did some spying work for him, as well as being trained as a pilot at the age of 16. He joined the rebels and was soon found to be an excellent pilot (he even was said to be the best non-Jedi pilot within the rebels), though he also trained his hardest in other classes. He met the younger girl Narra when she was taking her first lessons in actual flyers. Since he also took part in her training, the two of them developed a very close relationship. He nicknamed Narra "Taresi", during this time, after the fastest known bird in the galaxy. His dedication promoted him to the rank of Commander at the age of 25, though his squad was a rather small one of the rebels. Twist of fate He first appeared as a young commander on patrol right after Skywalker had died. Like many others, Dave had trouble believing what he had heard. When he met Luke Skywalker, he assured the young man how much he had admired his father and that he'd believe in him as well. Luke asked Dave to give a speech in honor of his father, though this was a diversion to sneak away with his sister to save Obi-Wan. In his speech, Dave once more honored the fallen general with great respect. After this, he was approached by Mon Mothma about being one of the chosen pilots to destroy the Death Star, to which he agreed immediately. He was slightly shocked to learn that the only 18 year old Narra had also agreed to the mission, taking it on him to protect her as good as possible in the following battle. During the briefing of the rebels Dave made the mistake of calling Tyrone Dooku by his old nickname Ty, for which he was nearly strangled. He later waged on whether he or Tup would take out the Death Star, which caused Narra, who was more thoughtful about missions, to get slightly annoyed by them. During the battle for the Death star, Dave covered for Plo and Sha Koon, leaving Narra to Tup for the time being. During the fight, Tup was shot down and Narra's flyer heavily damaged, which caused Dave to disregard orders and follow her heavy damaged flyer to the Yavin's surface rather than to stay at the battle field. There he pulled Narra out of her damaged fighter a reanimated her heart. He didn't know at this time that they were watched by Darth Traya / Kya Koon , who had earlier shot down Tup. Later on, he reported to Bail Organa with his comrades, giving hold to Narra after her first battle. Brother's choice Some time in these 5 years, Dave started a relationship with Narra, though the two of them broke after a while to remain friends. They also both transferred into the elite fighter squadron under Commander Skywalker. In the battle of Malastare he fought along side Narra, but had to return early as his fighter was heavily damaged. He informed Fives about Narra's position who left to help her. When Narra woke up later, he was there to inform her about the battle and her next assignment. He then left with the elite squad, but was asked before by Rex if he wouldn't consider taking a higher leadership position, to which he responded that he had a promise to keep, probably hinting to the promise he made to Tup about not letting Narra die. Personality Dave had a determined personality with a clear moral compass of right and wrong. He was a strong opponent to the empire, and regarded everyone working in or for it as scum. He rather liked the open fight than silent infiltrations and was opposed to using methods like spying. He was highly ambitious about the fight and trained hard even in the areas he wasn't required to excel as a pilot to become a better soldier. He was a usually cheerful person, open to his comrades and making jokes despite the worst situations possible. He cared deeply for his comrades and was sometimes ready to risk his own life for them.